With the proliferation of the “internet of things,” more household devices and items are gaining communication and network connectivity capabilities. The new capabilities are enabling easier data detection and more accurate information and metrics. However, the ability to detect certain conditions associated with devices and items may be limited. Additionally, the channels to control and maintain devices and items as a response to certain conditions may also be limited.